Sarek (episode)
Violent emotions sweep the Enterprise when Ambassador Sarek comes aboard to finish a long diplomatic mission. Summary Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan is beamed on board the to fulfill his latest diplomatic triumph, a treaty with a mysterious race known as the Legarans. He introduces his wife, Perrin, who, like his previous wife, is Human. He inspects the conference room and uncharacteristically becomes slightly irascible that it is not properly prepared. After he has calmed down, he retires to his quarters, having, through his aides, refused to allow Captain Picard to show him the ship. Over the next 24 hours, several unusual incidents of lack of emotional control break out among the crew. Dr. Crusher slaps Wesley in a fit of anger, Riker and Picard yell at each other on the bridge, and a fight breaks out in Ten Forward. Sarek himself continues to show signs of strange behavior: he appears at an evening concert and actually cries at a moving moment in the performance. Eventually, Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi deduce that Sarek is suffering from Bendii Syndrome, a rare disorder that causes Vulcans over 200 to lose emotional control, and he is unconsciously broadcasting his intense emotions to the humanoids around him. Unfortunately, the results of a test to confirm it will not be available before the scheduled meeting with the Legarans. Picard takes up the unpleasant task of confronting Sarek, who denies his condition. First, he has to get past the formidable Perrin, who is in complete denial about Sarek's condition. When he finally gets to speak to Sarek, it turns out that Sarek's Vulcan aide Sakkath has been using his own telepathic abilities to keep Sarek under control, but the pressure of the upcoming conference has overridden his ability to do this. When Picard intensifies the confrontation, Sarek completely loses emotional control and goes into a fit of rage. The problem is that the Legarans will deal only with him. Picard volunteers to allow Sarek to create a mind link between them, so that Sarek would have Picard's emotional control. Sarek warns that this would cause Picard to be overwhelmed by extremely powerful Vulcan emotions, but he ultimately agrees. After the link is performed, Picard is indeed overcome, and in the presence of Beverly Crusher, pours out the contents of Sarek's ultimately anguished soul. In the meantime, a restored, rational Sarek successfully completes his negotiations with the Legarans. The link is dissolved, and with the negotiations over and Sarek under less pressure, Sakkath can again help him. Picard bids farewell to Sarek in the transporter room. Their lives have been forever joined, and each will carry a part of the other with him. Picard feels he has the better part of the bargain. Memorable Quotes "I met him once... Many years ago, just briefly at his son's wedding. But I'll tell you it was quite a moment for a young lieutenant. Standing in the presence of such history... I was a little tongue-tied to be quite frank." "You, tongue-tied?" : - Picard and Riker "I see what you mean." : - Worf, upon entering a fight in Ten Forward "At least I don't have to find my women on the holodeck!" : - Wesley, having a heated argument with Geordi La Forge "I have been accused of many things in my life, never an excess of emotion" :- Sarek "I don't understand this. Everyone is protecting Sarek: his wife, Mendrossen, even you!" "What would you have me do? March down there and ''destroy the man?!" "''The mission with the Legarons cannot be carried out with Sarek in this condition!" "I know that!" "THEN TELL HIM THAT THERE IS NO WAY!!" "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!" : - Riker and Picard, affected by Sarek's condition "I saw you crying." "I did not cry." "I was there, I saw the tears." "You exaggerate, captain. I recall only one tear." "So you were emotionally affected by the music." "That is not possible." "You still haven't answered my question, Sarek. Is it logical for a Vulcan to cry?" : - Picard and Sarek "It is illogical for a Vulcan to show anger! Illogical! Illogical! Illogical! Illogical!" : - Sarek, raging against Picard's arguments "NOOOOOOO!!!! It is... it is... wrong. IT IS WROOONG!!! The lifetime of discipline has washed away AND ITS PLACE! (laughs briefly then grunts) Bedlam. BEDLAAAAM!!! I was so old there is nothing left but dry bones (sobs) and dead friends. Oh, tired. Oh, so tired." : - Sarek, in Picard's mind shortly after the mind meld "A mind-meld can be a terrible intimacy, captain." : - Sarek to Picard Background Information * According to Michael Piller, the story originally involved another ambassador, but the writers decided to use Sarek to "bring home the idea that even the greatest of men is subject to mental illness." * It is revealed in this episode that Coridan successfully joined the Federation after the events of , partly thanks to Ambassador Sarek's support. * Sarek introduces Perrin to Captain Picard and Commander Riker as "she who is my wife". He introduced his first wife, and Spock's mother, Amanda to Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy exactly the same way. * Though Data and company are supposed to be playing a concert of Mozart, the piece that brings Sarek to tears is the slow (second) movement of the Sextet #1 in B-flat Major by Johannes Brahms, which requires six instruments, not the four we see. * In a scene in Ten Forward, shortly before the mass brawl, La Forge is seen sitting at the bar and talking to a boy. As children normally aren't allowed in Ten Forward, ( ) this is likely a small cameo by somebody's son. *:In the aforementioned episode, Guinan says that she would "not allow you in here without an adult." It is more than possible that this child could be a guest of La Forge's, or on a special tour. * This is one of the few episodes where the Ten Forward lounge is seen fully lit instead of the softly-lit norm. In this case, it was likely the result of the outbreak of violence. * When Picard confronts Perrin in her quarters about Sarek's Bendii Syndrome, actress Joanna Miles accidentally mispronounces the disease as "Bandi." * This is the first time a mind meld was done in the series. * Dr. Crusher says that a test for Sarek's suspected condition requires growing a culture from the tissue of the hypothalamus. This is plausible, given that the hypothalamus is a brain region responsible for activation of a number of neurochemicals, particularly those involved in aggressive behavior. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 36, . *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek - Crossovers Set: *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.8, . *As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. *As part of the Region 1 release of the Star Trek: The Next Generation - Jean-Luc Picard Collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Mark Lenard as Sarek *Joanna Miles as Perrin *William Denis as Ki Mendrossen *Rocco Sisto as Sakkath *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien Co-Star *John H. Francis as a science division ensign Uncredited Co-Stars *Christopher Doyle as a command division crewman *Ken Lesco as a security ensign *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace References 2164; 2273; Alpha Cygnus IX; ambassador; bacteria; Bendii Syndrome; Betazoid; book; Celsius; chief of staff; command center; concert; Coridan; D'Amato; Dumont, Suzanne; Earth; emotion; empath; Federation; flagship; food replicator; Grak-tay; Grayson, Amanda; Heifetz, Jascha; holodeck; insubordination; Klingon Alliance; Legara IV; Legaran; Legaran system; logic; love; meditation; Menuhin, Yehudi; metathalamus; Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus; ''Merrimac'', USS; NCC-7100; personal assistant; rank; Sextet Number 1; Spock; String Quartet Number 19; Tataglia; tears; telepath; Troi, Ian Andrew; Treaty of Alpha Cygnus IX; violin; virus; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan mind meld; water; wedding |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Botschafter Sarek nl:Sarek (aflevering)